


I surrender everything

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Families, Death, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Character Death, Peace, Sex, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: What if purebloods decided to live a muggle‘s life?What if... live after a war is far too much?What if you have to give up everything for not becoming crazy.... or for protecting yourself from killing yourself?War destroyed everything.... so they all just need a break....A break from their magic, because it was magic that destroyed so many lifes.... and it was magic that kills so many souls...





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

„Mom,

 

I‘m going to Australia... I‘m sorry, but I can‘t live there anymore.

That war. It was far too much for me... for us. I‘ve lost the woman I loved... I‘ve lost... No - We... We‘ve lost friends... a home... in my case a second home... Yes, Hogwarts was my second home...

I love you, and it‘s not your fault. I don‘t know if I can give father the fault for everything. Maybe for a few things, yes, but... I don‘t know mother... I just don‘t know...

Please forgive me.

I‘ll come back. But not in this house. Never ever...

I love you.

-Draco.“

 

 

She smiled at this letter, she had found in the kitchen and she knew what to do....

 

She was done. All her belongings were packed. She stood in a huge parlor and looked down at one spot, only she could see.

There... on the black wooden floor... not older than her beloved son...

Hermione Granger...

She would never ever forget this name. This face. Those eyes. Filled with pain, hate and loath....

Her own sister on top of her. Torturing her....

And there. There was another spot.

A single tear run down her face at that memory....

He had killed her.

He had killed her sister.

That silly woman who had joined him and fell in love with him...

She felt a gaze on her back and turned around.

Cold grey eyes met hers. He held papers in his hand, she stepped over to him and took the papers without a single word. She walked into another room, sign the papers and they left the house together....

 

„Draco?“ he asked and they looked at the house where had happened far too much.

„None of your business. His words.“ she said and he pulled out his wand.

„You know... I‘m really sorry. About almost everything.“

„Yes. I know...“ she said and pulled out her own wand.

They blew up the Manor and disapparated in two different directions...

In two new lifes...

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

 

They were done....

Wherever they went, they were only the war heroes ...

Too many people died ...

Too much happened here...

 

They met outside the Burrow and looked in three different directions ...

 

"Ron?"

"I'm going to my brother Charlie, I think."

"Harry?"

"I'm going to America ..."

"Take care of yourselves ..."

"Where are you going, Hermione?"

"I don‘t know," she said, lying. She knew exactly where she wanted to be. But she wanted that break. A break from everything. And because of that, she lied to her best friends.

She loved them. Both. But... there had to be a change...

The last two years after the war were heavier than the war itself.

She watched as Harry and Ginny lived two lifes in a house. She watched herself losing Ron, and she could not tell if she had ever truly loved him ...

 

„I love you....“ Hermione said and disapparated into her new life.

Ron and Harry didn‘t look at each other and disapparated too....

 

 

————————————————————

 

„Are you sure about that, Hermione?“

„No... but a half of myself is a muggle... I just need a break from magic....“

„This Portkey will bring you to a small village in france.... Write to me.“

Hermione nodded and gave Andromeda her wand and took the portkey...

 


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa was sitting in a little cafè in Mirmande, when she heard the familiar noise of a portkey and flinched a bit. She searched for her wand and remembered, that she had left it in the small house she had bought.

She tried to relax and watched a young woman entering the cafè.

She knew that woman....

She paid for her tea and left the cafè as quick as possible...

 

Hermione entered a small cafè and thought she had saw a familiar face, but the only thing she saw, when she turned around with a cup of tea, was a double-coloured head that left the cafè.

Was it possible?!

Hermione shook her head and decided, that she was just day dreaming....

She searched the newspaper for any rentable flats and drank her tea....

 

She found a small one and bought it, because she had too much money and it wasn‘t even that expensive...

She unpacked all her belongings and sat down in a window and started reading...

That was how it should be: peacefull sitting in a window, a good book in hands and no magic that can possible destroy everything...

 

 

Narcissa was sitting in one of her big windows that evening when she noticed light in the house opposite. There was sitting a young woman with brown curled hair, deeply sleeping with a book on her lap.

’So it was really her...‘ she thought and closed the curtains...

 

 

—————————————————

 

Harry sat in a muggle pub in Chicago, drank a whiskey and was lost in thoughts when someone sat down next to him.

„Do you know what people say about snitches and different seekers?“

Harry turned his head sirprisingly and faced Draco Malfoy who kept talking: „They say, if a seeker is giving his first catched snitch an enemy who also played Quidditch, it is like an offer of peace. As you know... I didn‘t catch a snitch, but...“ he shove a peace of paper over the counter and Harry looked down on a painted snitch...

 

Harry smiled a bit and offered Draco the seat next to him. „You don‘t have to apologize, Draco. Your mother saved my life, and I never got the chance to thank her for that.“

„Oh, she read your letter last year, but I think, that everything was just...“

„Too much, I understand that, Draco...“

Draco was a kind of surprised when Harry used his given name but he sat down and asked the waiter for a whiskey.

Harry put away the painting and looked at Draco.

„You called after me... at the final battle. When I jumped down from Hagrid‘s arms.“

„I did.... I was shocked and surprised at the same time, and in that moment, I didn‘t care about my own life. Voldemort could have had killed me. I know that...“

„Draco... at this day... days...“ Harry cleared his throat and said: „Let us forget about that, okay? Many people made many, and perhabs too many mistakes. People I knew died that day. People you knew died. It‘s over. We can not change the past. Okay, maybe we could, but we are not allowed. It‘s far too dangerous. And you can‘t tell who is going to die, if we would change the past.“

Draco nodded and sipped at his drink.

„So... you could try to forgive me?“

„No. I forgave you already, Draco. Call it Gryffindor bravery or something like that, but we were kids. We were young and maybe a bit... well....“

„Stupid?“

„Yes.... I mean come on, why did we fought? Because we were in different houses. We sat on two different tables, in the same hall. Underneath the same roof. Their are not that much differences between you and me. Besides the blood status.“

„Screw the blood status, Harry. Just... Screw it.“

Harry nodded and asked after a few minutes, "What do you want here? I mean..."

"I'm well aware that this is a Muggle pub, Harry. I told my mother that I'm going to Australia, but I lied to her. I bought a flat a few blocks from here. What about you?"

"The same reasons as you, I think. I only needed space for myself. Ron, Hermione and I left the building ... "

"Oh, are you waiting for her?" Draco asked, looking around, but Harry explained that they had gone in three different directions ...

Draco nodded, but they did not talk much this evening. Harry paid for their drinks and left the pub while Draco used the bathroom...

 

Harry laid in his bed and thought about that evening. It was good to see Draco. He has changed...

War had changed many people, and it seemed that this war had changed a few people for the better. But maybe Draco was never a bad guy...

 

 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Blood... Pain... screamings... more blood... death... dead goblins... more screamings... more pain... so much pain. Angst...

 

And then her... black curls on the floor and wide eyes staring into darkness...

 

„No... No... No.... NOOOOOO!!!!“ Narcissa grabbed the lifeless body of her beloved sister and filled the parlour and the huge manor with her screams.

She blew up a few vases by accident, during her screams, but no one cares. She didn‘t eat. She ignored every house elf. She ignored her husband, and even her son... She cried... she screamed... she screamed Bella‘s Name... she cried for days until she couldn‘t cry anymore... Until there wasn‘t a single tear left in her eyes...

 

„Touch me, and it will be the last thing you ever did...“ she said and stood up. Lucius stepped back from her, and tried to say something, but she picked up the dead body of her sister and carried her away....

 

 

———————————————————

 

 

Narcissa yelled into her pillow. It was always the same nightmare ...

She cried and curled up in her bed ....

She was so glad she was alone, because she would not want anyone to see her like that.

Alone in the dark.

It was good. Being alone ... sometimes. But maybe it was just a good lie.

A lie that felt good.

To pretend that everything is alright.

"Tell yourself, everything's alright ... tell you, everything would be better someday ...", she thought and sobbed.

 

"Everything is fine ... everything is getting better ...", she whispered to herself and tried to believe it ....

She got up and went to the bathroom. After a shower, she left the house.

She shouldn‘t sit in this house all day ...

 

 

Hermione decided to leave the house for a little walk.

Lost in thought, she bought a few things in the next small shop and passed the small café, where she saw the bicoloured head again ...

 

"Shall I talk to her?", She thought, but went straight back to her apartment ...

 

Narcissa had heard her thoughts and didn‘t know what to do. What would they do if they stood in front of each other?

What could she say to someone she had watched?

She watched as Hermione disappeared around a corner ...

 

’I should do something ...‘ Narcissa thought, but she didn‘t know what...

 

Narcissa arived at her house after a few hours and found a note at her front door.

 

„We can‘t ignore us forever, Mrs Malfoy...“

 

Narcissa smirked and entered her house. She knew, that the other witch was right, they couldn‘t ignore each other for ever...

 

A few days later, Hermione woke up when someone knocked on her door. She rolled out of bed and walked to the door. There was nobody there except the smell of hot tea.

She looked down and found a cup of fresh tea with a note under the cup.

She picked up both, closed the door and read the note:

 

"I'm not sure, but I don‘t think it's quite comfortable sleeping in a sitting position, Ms. Granger ..."

 

 

She smirked and put the cup of tea on her bedside table and opened the curtains.

 

’That‘s better than ignoring...‘ Hermione thougt.

 

 

 

’It is...‘ Narcissa thought. She was waiting infront of Hermione‘s door, waiting for any rections. When she had heard that thought, she left the house, crossed the street and went back into her own house....

 

 

It was evening when Hermione felt watched and looked at the little house where she had left the note a few days earlier.

She looked at the woman she was convinced had brought this tea this morning. Narcissa Malfoy. She sat in a big window and read something. Or she pretended to read, and had just watched Hermione...

 

 

Narcissa looked back into her book, the moment Hermione had moved her head in her direction. She doesn‘t wanted that Hermione knew, she had watched her. It would maybe scaring her.

She just didn‘t knew, how she could talk to the young witch.

"Just talk." Any rational-minded person would say, but this was different. It was complicated.

Maybe Hermione would just run away, even if she'd written the first message to Narcissa....

 

 

Hermione looked back into her book without reading a single word. How could she talk to that woman? How could... How should she talk to a woman who had watched as Hermione was tortured?

Sure, Narcissa had brought her tea, but...

Hermione sighed. Where was her Gryffindor bravery right now?!

Should she tell the older woman something? Maybe about the nightmares she had, because of Bellatrix?!

Yes, that would be a great talk. ’Listen, Malfoy. I want to talk to you, because we live opposite each other. Do you know, that I’m dreaming about your ’lovely’ sister, how she torturing me?! And you know, I really love my nightmares...‘ No. That would be more than stupid....

No. Hermione needed a plan....

A good plan. Without sarcastically thoughts...

 

 

"Mrs. Malfoy? "Asked the waitress in the small café before handing her cup of tea to Narcissa.

"Yes?"

"Your tea is already paid."

"Excuse me?!"

"Someone paid for your tea for the next six months," the waitress said, and Narcissa grinned and put money that she had changed magically before leaving the manor, on the counter and said, "I think that's enough money for that next year. It is for a young woman. Brown hair. I think she paid my tea? "

The waitress nodded and Narcissa said, "I don‘t care what she says, but I'd like to reciprocate the gesture."

 

’Why isn‘t she just talking to that woman?!‘

 

Narcissa heard that thought but did not responce. Even if she had decided to live a muggle‘s life for an unknown time, doesn‘t mean she could stop listening to some thoughts. And muggles coudn‘t guard their minds, so it wasn‘t even on purpose...

 

’Hermione Granger had paid for my tea....‘ Narcissa thought and sat down....

 

 

Hermione saw her, and tried to walk pass the other woman. But then she left with her tea in her hand and stood infront of her.

„You‘ve paid my tea?“

„As are you, Ms Granger...“

Hermione blushed and Narcissa pushed a chair with her foot in Hermiones direction.

The younger woman hesitated for mere than a sec and sat down....

 

 

———————————————————

 

 

Harry saw Draco in a small Restaurant a few days later, and greeted him with a nod.

Draco waved his Hand for Harry to come inside and he did so.

They ate toghether and were talking about their school years, and Draco told him, that he really liked the Weasley twins.

 

„Do you remember our fifth year? They disturbed our exams and scared Umbridge to death.“

Harry laughed and nodded: „I also remember your face, Malfoy.“

„Shut up, Potter...but, yes... that was a kind of funny.“

They laughed and ordered two beer.

„You know, I recognized you and Weasley in our second year. When you two looked like Grabbe and Goyle.“

„How? Because none of them could read?!“

Draco smirked: „That too, yes. But did you ever tried to hide those red hairs of him?! Come on.“

„Yes okay... their really... red... why didn‘t you say something?“

„I was impressed. I mean, you had managed it, to enter another common room.“

„You know, it wasn‘t that easy to find your common room, but I have to confess, that is looked a bit more comfortable...“

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked...

 

 

„I didn‘t asked you, but why Chicago?“

Harry asked and Draco said: „No particulair reason. I just wanted to be somewhere else. Somewhere no one remember me, nor what I did. Nor what people like me did.“

„You aren‘t a bad person, Draco. I never believed that, besides, I saw it in Malfoy Manor. I saw the truth in your eyes....“

„And what did you saw?“

„You were afraid. We all were. You could‘ve told Bellatrix or your mother that you knew it was me. But you didn‘t.“

„Is there a question?“ Draco asked, but there was no Question, and both knew it somehow."My aunt is dead, you know?"

"No," Harry said and Draco said to him, "Voldemort killed her at the Manor after Dobby rescued you because my dad had touched his mark. And you were gone and he was angry. And after he found out that you were in Gringotts. He killed almost every goblin and covered the ground ... "

"I am sorry."

"No, it's okay ... it was for my mother .."

"Dreadful?"

"Yes ... she almost killed my father." Draco said and Harry grimaced.

"Almost or sooner?"

Draco laughed and said, "Almost on the verge ... But to be honest, she was done. I think that was the moment when my mother really was done.“

Harry nodded: „Understandable.“

„You think?“

„Of course. She was her sister... and I think that Voldemort manipulated too many people. Including Bellatrix...“

 

Harry tried to change the subject, when he meet with Draco, and it worked. They spoke about their lives and even met for lunch, and for evenings, they spend time together, and Harry explained him a few things like cinema, a washing machine and how to drive a car.

The last one needed a bit more patience, but Harry learned it. Without magic of course. After Draco took his wand and hid it...

 

„I never thought you were the patience of us both. "

"That's because I would never drive such a thing."

"There's the Slytherin we all love so much," Harry said sarcastically and Draco laughed: „Yeah, I love you too, scarface.“

 

It was the middle of the night when someone knocked on Harry's door and he opened it.

"Draco ... do you have any idea ..." he started, but then he saw that Draco was totally drunk.

He grabbed him and took him to his apartment and helped him to lie down on the sofa where Draco's dreams started to talk ...

 

"No ... Mom ... he'll kill ... Mom ... I'm scared ..."

 

Harry did not know what to do. Draco was so vulnerable at the moment and he cried in his sleep ....

Harry decided to cover Draco with a blanket when he opened his eyes and met Harry's gaze.

"It's alright Draco ..."

"I really like you ... Potter ..." and he fell asleep again ...

 

 

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

 

„You are right, you know? We can’t ignore each other forever, Ms Granger.“ Narcissa finally said, and Hermione looked up at her.

„I understand.... I totally understand why you were avoiding me, and maybe after this talk you will avoiding me again, but Ms Granger, I know what I‘ve done. I know what I could have done. I know what I didn‘t have done. I know what my sister did to you, and I am really sorry about that...“

Hermione had raised a hand and against Narcissa‘s urge she stood quiet and let Hermione spoke: „I came here for a break Mrs Malfoy-”

„Black.“

„Oh... I‘m sorry... erm... alright. I came here for a break, Ms Black. I bought that flat, to get some rest afterwards the war. I wanted to forget about those things. I was ready to surrender everything, when I came here for peace. And with that I mean my wand and my friends. I saw you leaving this cafè and I guessed why you left that fast, but I don‘t have the urge to fight with you, Ms Black. Please.... let us forget about that. I‘m tired of talking about that war, and everything that had happen... I can‘t blame you, Ms Black. Not even your sister... and that is my final word.“

 

Narcissa was taken aback and impressed. But Hermione was right. They couldn‘t change anything what had happen. They only could make it better in the future....

 

Narcissa didn‘t knew what to say, and when she searched for Hermione‘s gaze, she knew, that there was no need for any words.

’It was true... Sometimes silence spoke more than words could discribe.‘ Narcissa thought and they drank their teas...

 

„Why did you pay for my tea, Ms Granger?“ Narcissa asked when they met again the next day.

„I could ask you the same, Ms Black. It was just a gesture.“

Narcissa smiled in her mug of tea and took a sip.

 

„I know, you don‘t want to talk about it, but... why france?“

„I always wanted to be with my parents here. They had planned to buy a house as soon as I have my graduation. I never figured out where they wanted to live, but I like it here. What about you?“

„It‘s not England. Is that enough for you?“

 

It was. It was like everything was better, as long it wasn‘t england.

The two witches stood and locked eyes. A single nod was enough and they tookwalk together...

 

„What about your friend‘s?“ Narcissa asked after she was tired of the silence, that became a uncomfortable.

Hermione breath out, and didn‘t realiezid that, nor why, she had held her breath.

„Ron went to Rumania, to his brother, and Harry went to America, after he broke up with Ginny... Draco?“

„He told me, he is going to Australia, but I think he went also to America.“

„Why do you think, he was lying to you?“

„I don‘t. Call it intuition... Forgive me the question, but...“

„Yes, my parents died after I sent them to Australia. If you don‘t mind?“ Hermione asked, and without waiting for an answer, and was about to leave her, when soft fingers wrapped themselves around Hermione‘s wrist.

 

„Hermione.... Please don‘t run away from me...“ Narcissa said and Hermione turned around to face her.

 

Hermione looked her straight in the eyes and was wondering how many people got already lost in those eyes.

She didn‘t even know, why she wanted to run away.

Hermione sighed: „I‘m sorry... it‘s just...“

„I know why you thought about running away. Yaxley was unbelievable proud about that he killed your parents.“

Hermione couldn‘t hold back her tears and let herself pulled closer to Narcissa, who hugged her....

 

 

„Did you ever thought about what would had happen, if Voldemort hadn‘t exist?“ Hermione asked at the third day, they met, and Narcissa smiled a bit and said: „I would have been happy with Lucius. Happier. And I wouldn‘t have thougt about killing myself, because of all this shite.“

They were walking through Mermande and she looked at Hermione, surprised that she didn‘t say anything against those thoughts.

Narcissa stopped and touched Hermione‘s shoulder. „Please tell me, that you never thought about it....“

 

„My parents died two days after I obliviated them. I read about it a few days after the war.... and yes... I thought about it.... I had had my wand in my hand and-” a soft finger on her lips interrupted her, and Narcissa said: „Stop talking.... I know that feeling... I know that feeling, when you are screaming into your pillow, because you think everything was worthless. You try to stand up, you try to face the world, like nothing happened, but deep inside you.... you are broken.“

Hermione stared at Narcissa and asked: „You...“

„I‘ve lost a young Gryffindor.... I really loved her, and I almost surrendered my own life only to visit her grave....“

„Wow... wait... you’ve loved a woman?!“

„Why are you so surprised, Ms Granger?“ Narcissa asked. She wasn‘t sure if she could adress Hermione by her first name.

„It wasn‘t meant to be that surprising, sorry... It‘s just... I thought you...“ Hermione flushed, and Narcissa laughed and said: „Only because I had an arranged marriae, does not mean, that I wasn‘t allowed to fell in love with someone else. Besides, I‘ve never told her...“

„Why?“ Hermione asked.

„If someone doesn’t know that you love him or her and you need to end the contact, it's easier to never tell him. It breaks your heart. And certainly the other, but it's not as bad as if the other had known...“

 

Hermione doesn‘t respond to that, because those words were so deeply true.

She walked deep in thoughts beside Narcissa and they stopped infront of Narcissa‘s house.

„Good night, Ms Granger.“

„Hermione...“ the youngef witch corrected her, and Narcissa nodded, and said: „Call me Narcissa then.“

„Alright. Narcissa-then.“ Hermione said and turned her back to the older woman and felt her gaze in her back, until she entered the street, where she was living....

 

———————————————————

 

 

Letters

 

 

„Mom,

 

 

I really hope you‘re fine, and I hope you are not killing me now...

I‘m not in Australia. I‘m in Chicago and I‘ve met Harry here.

It‘s a bit strange how everything has changed, but it‘s good....

We talked much, and we are meeting now for four months...

 

Mom, I‘m not sure what happens here, but it feels good...

 

I sound like an idiot...

 

 

-Draco...“

 

 

———————————————————

 

"Dromeda,

 

 

It's been nearly four months since I touched my wand for the last time and avoided the urge to call a house elf.

The last one was a bit harder to be honest, but I did ...

 

It's good to live that way.

I will not live like this forever, but the break is good ...

 

I met Hermione Granger and she is so much more than what everyone thinks or tells. I really started liking her ... do not ask me anymore. I can‘t explain it, but she let me forget what happen....

 

-Cissy...“

 

 

———————————————————

 

„Andy,

 

 

Mermande is just wonderful...

My nightmares are less and I met your sister. She lives across the street and she‘s.... different.

 

She‘s a completly different witch, than I thought. We don‘t talk that much. At least nothing about the past, nor the war, but her company is quite.... good.

 

I think, I start to really like her, and I never thought, I could say that about a Malfoy...

 

I hope you‘re alright.

 

 

-Mione.“

 

 

———————————————————

 

 

„What are you doing in my flat?“ Harry asked, when he came home that evening. Draco was sitting on his sofa, but they haven‘t seen each other for three weeks.

„I had to come, because, I have to know, why you are avoiding me, Harry. What have I done?!“

„Nothing... okay? It‘s just... I can‘t... I can‘t see you anymore... you wouldn‘t understand...“

„Then try to explain, but don‘t avoid me.... besides, I think I feel the same.“ Draco said and stood up. He placed his wand on the table and stepped closer to Harry.

„Don‘t run away.... I beg you.... Harry, I would do just everything for you, and I would surrender my own pride, and my own blood status for you if I had to....“

„Draco....“ Harry whispered and Draco led him at a wall behind him.

Draco pressed his hand gently on Harry’s chest and Harry closed his eyes.

„What do you feel?“

„I-I don‘t know.... panic? Because.... I felt nothing like that before?!“

„Do you trust me?“

„Y-Yes.....“ Harry said and he felt soft lips on his neck, his cheek and hot breath on his lips.

„Are you alright...?“

He nodded and lost control of his body. He leaned forwars and met Draco‘s lips...

 

Draco reached in Harry‘s hair and pulled him closer and he deepened the kiss...

 

’Stop that! He‘s a guy! You can not seriousely enjoying that!‘

 

a small voice in Harry‘s head was yelling at him, while his hands found their way underneath Draco‘s shirt.

 

’Stop! Stop! Stop! Control yourself!‘ that small voice kept screaming, but Harry tried to ignore it, when he gently bit in Draco‘s neck.

 

„Harry...? You know.... my aunt tought me occlumence, do you?“

„No....“

„Well... she did... so please... stop thinking.“ Draco said and kissed Harry again...

 

 

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

„I don‘t believe you...“ Bellatrix said and Hermione‘s screams filled the parlour.

Draco moved and was held back from his mother. He looked at her, and saw tears in her eyes. She shook her head and closed her eyes everytime that young witch screamed in pain.

„Mom...“

„We can‘t... we can‘t do anything...“ she whispered back and her voice shivered...

 

„Avada Kedavra...“ dark brown eyes stared empty at the ceiling....

 

———————————————————

 

Narcissa woke up. Shivering, and covered in sweat...

It was the middle of the night and she sat up, to took herself a glass of water. Her gaze fell out of the window and she saw Hermione sitting in the window. Crying....

 

’Why are you crying, sweety...?‘ she thought and got dressed. Without thinking she left her house, crossed the street, entered the building and stopped infront of Hermione‘s door and raised her fist for a knock.

She couldn‘t.

She just couldn‘t... what would she think?!

She lowered her fist, turned around and left the building....

 

 

Hermione had heard heels infront of her door and looked out lf the window.

She saw the older woman entering hef house and asked herself, why she was outside at this time at night....

 

How could she be so stupid?! Hermione would never let her in.

They didn‘t know each other that-

 

A knock at het door ripped Narcissa out of her thoughts, and she realized, that ahe stood at her front door.

She searched the mind of her late night visitor and sighed in relief.

She touched the door knob and opened the door.

 

„Come in...“

„Are you always checking the minds of your visitors?“

„If you had have lived with more than a dozen death eaters, you would do the same.“

„Maybe it was a stupid question, I‘m sorry....“

„It‘s alright, Meda. But... what are you doing here, in the middle of the night?!“

„I was worried about my sister.... you didn‘t wrote me back. Besides... I knew, that you can‘t sleep tonight.“

„How did you know?“

„It‘s her death day, Cissy...“

Narcissa had lead her sister into tve living room and sat sown in disbelieve.

„Are... Are you sure?“

„Definitely. You are here since April last year....“

 

A heavy silence hang over the two sisters. None of them dared to say something, until Narcissa rose from her chair again and hurried to te front door.

„Cissy?“

„Hermione. She must go through hell right now...“ she said and slammed the door shut behind her.

She crossed the street again, frightened a cat on the street and entered the building again, and knocked at the door...

 

 

It was the same day every year. It had begun the first year after the war.

Hermione screamed in her pillow and her arm hurt.

Every year on the same day.

 

"Mudblood"

 

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw her in front of her. Ontop of her.

Bellatrix had her knee pressed between Hermione's legs and her body was pressed by magic forces in the wooden floor under her.

She had screamed.

She had cried.

And nobody had helped her ...

 

The pain was too big and she was crying into her pillow.

 

’I can’t anymore....‘

 

"Yes, you can ... Listen to me ... You can live ...", a second voice had entered her head, which scared her.

 

"You ... you are in my mind..."

 

'Yes...'

 

"Se was also in my mind ... it hurt so much ... you do the same ..."

 

"Listen, Hermione ... please ... please listen to me ... I do not want to break into your flat, so I implore you ... listen ..."

 

 

Narcissa hadn‘t seen any other way. She had heard her screams but would she now break into Hermione‘s flat, she would causing more damage ...

 

The screamings gone more intense and she cursed under her breath: „Fuck off....“

She placed one hand at the door felt her magic flueded through her arm and whispered: „Forgive me...“

The door cracked open and she entered the flat.

She followed the crying and found Hermione curled up on the bed.

"Hermione ..." Narcissa said softly. She showed her hands in surrender and Hermione stared at her. With wide eyes.

"You ... you're breaking in ... go away! Fuck you! "Hermione got up and stared at her.

"No ...", Narcissa said calmly and closed the distance and hugged her fast.

"Let me go...."

"No."

"Fuck you..."

"No."

 

Hermione wept and wanted to push her away, but Narcissa was stronger, and she pushed Hermione against the wall behind her and pulled her closer.

"It's okay ... It's okay ... Hermione ... please calm down ... I will not hurt you." I could never hurt you ... "

Hermione shivered, but she relaxed in the older woman‘s presence. She grabbed Narcissa‘s dress and sobbed in her chest.

Narcissa let one of her hands slipped in Hermione‘s soft brown hair and burried her own face in Hermione‘s neck...

 

„I‘m sorry that I insulted you...“ Hermione whispered after a few minutes, and could feel the older witch‘s sobbing.

They cried together and let unspoken words pass by...

 

 

———————————————————

 

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Draco, who was sitting on the floor in the bathroom.

Harry knew that he had cried and knelt down to him.

"Talk to me..."

Draco sobbed and said, "My aunt ... my aunt died three years ago ... I ... I didn’t want you to wake up ... I ... I know you hated her ..."

Harry took Draco's hands and stroked Draco's fingers. "Draco, you have the right to cry. Nobody can forbid you something like. Bellatrix might be ... insane... but she was a part of your family."

Draco looked up at him and smiled a bit.

„Thank you...“

„For what?! For my understanding?!“ Draco nodded and Harry hugged him and breathed a kiss on his cheek.

 

„Let‘s go back to bed, okay?“ Harry asked and stood up. Draco nodded and followed him...

 

„May I ask you something?“ Draco asked the next morning and Harry looked at him: „Sure...“

„What is this for you? I mean....I‘m living here for months now....but is it you and me? Or is this... us?“

Harry cupped his cheek and said: „As strange as it might be... I just know that I’ve fallen in love with you.“

Draco blushed, leaned in and kissed him: „I love you too, scarface....“

„That‘s never going old, does it?“ Harry asked and Draco laughed and shook his head. He rolled himself ontop of Harry and their kiss went more passionate and their eyes were filled with lust, need and love....

 

„Are you sure about this?“ Draco asked and Harry looked at him and knew that his body was more than ready, and he felt his own erection pressed against Draco‘s stomach and he nodded: „A bit nervous, to be honest... but yes...“

„I‘ll be gently...“

And he was...

„Breath...“ Draco whispered and waited until Harry nodded before he thrusted deeper...

 

„Did I hurt you?“

„No, I‘m fine.“ Harry said. It was strange, but it doesn‘t felt wrong or something like that.

„But something tells me, this wasn‘t your first time.“

Draco laughed and said: „Let‘s call it experience and curiousity.“

„And since when do you know, that you‘re gay?“

„Good question... Dunno, to be honest.... is it important to you?“

„No... No, of course not.“ Harry said and placed his hand on Draco‘s chest....

„Hey... what‘s that?“ Draco asked and stroke over a scar on Harry‘s left hand and Harry told him about his detention by Umbridge....

„Oh shit.... And I supported that Bitch....“

„That‘s our past, Draco.“ Harry said, and Draco thought about something.

„I‘ll ask my mother about that. Maybe she can let it disappear...“

„It‘s okay, Draco.... if she can do it, okay. But if not, that‘s also okay for me.“

 

 

———————————————————

 

 

„Come with me.... my sister‘s here...“ Narcissa said, and Hermione nodded.

They left the flat and Hermione looked at her door.

„How did you...?“

„Do you really think I need my wand for everything?!“ Narcissa asked in amusement and winked at Hermione. She placed her hand on the younger witch‘s back and lead her outside the building, and into her house...

 

„Hermione...“

„Andy...“ Hermione greeted her and they hugged each other...

„What are you doing here?“ Hermione asked, and Narcissa brought them three glasses of Whiskey and said: „My sister thought I was missing, because I didn‘t write back... and because of....“

„Bellatrix...“ Hermione said, and the both of them nodded...

"I want to say something ..." Narcissa said and raised her glass.

"I want to raise my glass to Bella ... A pretty girl and a beloved sister who took the wrong path ... torturing the friendliest witch I've ever met, and I'm still so sorry happened that day? "

Hermione blushed and also raised her glass.

„To Bella... if she hadn‘t tortured me, maybe I wouldn‘t have ever met the most powerful witch I‘ve ever met....“ Hermione said and now it was Narcissa who blushed....

„To Bella...“ Andromeda said and they raise their glass’s.

Without thinking, Hermione took Narcissa‘s hand, and Andromeda smirked knowingly behind her glass....

 

 

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

 

„Why did you left?“ Andromeda asked Hermione a few days later, when she found Hermione in her flat.

„I wasn‘t sure if I‘m disturbing maybe.“

„Hermione... You are one of my best friends, and my sister likes you. Obviouslily. And I saw it in your eyes, that you like her too...“

„She‘s nice, Andy. And yes, I do like her. Nothing more....“

 

Hermione didn‘t even know if she was honest with herself because she definitely felt something when Narcissa was there. She did not know what it was, but it felt good. Too good, and it scared her ...

She felt a kind of save...

 

„Go back to her.... she needs you. And you need her...“ Andromeda said and kissed Hermione‘s forehead. „I have to go back home...“ Andromeda said, and disapparated...

 

’Was she right? Does we need us?‘ Hermione asked herself and started walking back home. At least back to her flat. She couldn‘t call that a ”Home“. But what was a ”Home“?

Somewhere safe.

Somewhere welcome.

Somewhere, where maybe another person was waiting.

’Somewhere, where you feel comfortable...‘ Hermione thought and her feet carried her to a house. It was a small, cute house with a light brown wooden door and she knocked on the doorknocker...

 

 

Narcissa stood by the window, watching her sister leave.

"I'll miss you ...", she thought and her mind wandered to a brown-haired woman.

They had built a friendship with mutual understanding. A friendship, with very few words, so that someone could think that they ignore each other...

A knock at her door ripped her out of her thoughts and she went to the door and opened it...

 

The door infront of her opened, and brown eyes met darker brown eyes and in that exact moment, she felt it. She felt that what they had was more than a friendship. She felt her heart, fighting, pounding, to let Hermione in. To let her see the real Narcissa, the Narcissa who needed her.

Hermione couldn’t stand it any longer.. She didn’t think about her actions before leaning closer into the older woman’s and staring into her eyes, her eyes full of sadness, and worry, and yet, Hermione could see the longing in them. She felt the world around her disappearing when their lips collided.

Narcissa took a moment to breathe. To just breathe and not think of anything but that kiss. She didn’t need to say anything because she felt it. She could feel the pure amount of love all in that one simple kiss.

 

Narcissa kissed her again and pulled her inside, and closed the door without breaking the kiss and pressed Hermione against the closed door and gripped in her hair and accept Hermione‘s asking tongue and moaned into the younger woman‘s mouth.

They broke and leaned against their foreheads, both breathing heavily.

Hermione held tight in Narcissa's dress, before she slowly opened it. She didn‘t break eye contact, as she searched for a single reaction.

Narcissa grinned and lifted Hermione‘s shirt above her head and stroke over the soft skin, and over the soft fabric of Hermione‘s bra.

Hermione‘s chest rose and fall heavily and both of their lust filled eyes were scanning the body infront of them.

Narcissa scratched genty over Hermione‘s stomach, before her hands rested on the muggle borns jeans.

„You should wear a skirt...“ Narcissa whispered and slowly opened the jeans.

„I can stop now...“

„No.... I want this... I want you...“ Hermione whispered arroused and Narcissa let her hand slipping under Hermione‘s slip and welt her already wet. They kissed and Narcissa moved her hand back and forth, teasing Hermione until she thrust a finger into the young witch.

Hermione groaned in Narcissa's mouth and began to move her hips.

A second finger was added and Narcissa moved her fingers faster until she felt Hermione's muscles tighten around her fingers.

She released her fingers and licked them clean. That was definitely far too much for Hermione. She gripped the witch and pulled her closer and kissed her rough and passionate. She tasted herself on Narcissa‘s lips and tongue, and pushed her away only to take her on the sofa.

She undressed Narcissa and stroke gently over the soft pale skin, and kissed Narcissa‘s neck, cupped her breasts and kissed herself between them down, over her stomach. She sucked gently at Narcissa‘s hips and looked up into brown lust filled eyes, only to find the other witch nodding, before placing her hands on each thigh and kissing the lips of Narcissa's sex. The taste was even more amazing than the smell, and more Hermione had ever imagine, as she delved her tongue into the folds. Her hands were now more firmly placed on Narcissas hips as the blondes knees almost buckled when Hermiones tongue entered her. Parting her legs more to allow better access as she leant more of her weight onto the radiator to support herself. Hermione experimented with her tongue as she circled and added figure of 8 shaped around the bundle of nerves. Enjoy the noises that she was pulling from the blondes vocal chords.

"Oh Merlin.... don‘t you dare to stop....“ they spilled from Narcissa lips as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her hips reaching out to the tempo of Hermiones tongue as it now thrusted into her. She let go of the radiator with her right hand placing it in the mass of curls pressing it impossibly closer to her centre.

"Aaahhh" her body shuddered and almost collapsed as her orgasm hit intensly. Hermione continues to lick as the sweet nectar pooled into her mouth. She pulled away feeling the hand on the back of her head caressing her hair, she looked up to brown eyes full of pure lust and adoration that made her heart soar.

 

Hermione kissed her way back to Narcissa's lips and slowly maneuvered her right hand down and slipped three fingers into the moist folds.

Narcissa squirmed to her thrusts Hermione unconsciously riding her thigh as she moved.

Hermione gasped when two fingers entered her again, and a loud moan betrying her that she wasn't far off, they were matching pace with a steady rhythm and before she knew it, Narcissa screamed a most sensual scream as her wave of orgasms git her. Her body jerked causing enough reaction to tip Hermione over the edge and join her, her sweaty body collapsing on top of the other...

 

„Hermione...?“

"Don’t tell me you're older than me ..."

"I will not ..."

"Don‘t tell me that was a mistake ..."

"I will not ..."

"Don‘t regret this later ..."

"Definitely not, Hermione ... but I just want a simple thing."

"What?"

"Everything you want to give me, because that's the only thing I take."

"I can give you that."

„No secrets between us...“

„That‘s a promise, Narcissa.“

Narcissa looked deep in Hermione‘s eyes and smiled.

„But... sweetheart? Just another thing...“

„Yes?“ Hermione asked and Narcissa whispered: „I have a bed....“

 

———————————————————

 

 

„Good morning...“

„Go away....“ Harry muttered and pulled the blanket back over his head.

„Come on love.... there‘s someone in our living room for you...“

„For me?!“

„At least for that man underneath that blanket, but I can tell Hermione, that you preffering our bed.“

Harry looked at him, sat up, and Draco grinned.

„What?!“

„Maybe you should wait a minute or two...“ Draco said and looked at Harry‘s cock and grinned.

„Draco Malfoy, don‘t look at my cock like it is... forget it.“

Draco smirked and whispered in Harry‘s ear: „Let me take care of that later...“ and kissed his cheek and left him alone....

 

 

A few minutes and many welcome hugs later, Narcissa was scrutinizing Harry‘s hand.

„I can heal it....“

„But?“ Hermione, Harry and Draco were asking at the same time and Narcissa looked at the three of them.

„I have to re-open it.“

„Is that a problem?“ Harry asked and Narcissa shook her head: „Not in particulair, but I can‘t promise anything. A torturing quill is more complex than...“

„A dagger...“ Hermione whispered and Narcissa took her hand and squeezed it.

"I need somebody's help ..." Narcissa said, looking at Draco.

"Definitely not! No!" Draco blurted out and Harry and Hermione looked at him confused.

"Draco ..."

"NO, HE WILL NOT TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND!"

"DO NOT YELL AT ME, DRAGON!" Narcissa yelled back and said, "You know that he‘s able to do that! And you know that I need him with that! "

"It has to be someone else ..."

"There is no other! And you know that."

"I'm sorry, but ... who?" Hermione asked and Draco asked his mother, "What about her ?! Will you allow him to touch her ?! "

"Maybe.", Narcissa said softly and squeezed Hermione's hand a little more.

"Guys ... who are we talking about?" Harry finally asked ...

 

 

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

„Come in...“ Narcissa said and let Lucius in her house she had bought in Surrey. He stepped in and dropped his cloak in the arms of a waiting house elf.

„Where is he?“ he asked and she led him into the dining room, where Hermione, Harry and Draco were sitting.

„Ms Granger.“

„Mr Malfoy.“

„Potter.“

„Mr Malfoy.“

„Son...“

„Father...“ Draco pressed out between gritted teeth and Harry placed a hand on his knee under the table.

Lucius looked at them and thought: ’A pure blood, a halfblood and a mud-’

„If you are going to finish that thought, Lucius, I‘ll kick you out, like my mother kicked out Andromeda. And believe me, I‘m worse.“ Narcissa said and Hermione bit back a laughter.

 

Lucius cleared his throat and said: „Alright. Show me your hand Mr Potter. Please.“

Harry stood up and showed him his hand.

Lucius scrutinized it and said: „Narcissa told me about that in her letter, and yes, we have to re-open it. A few potions and a few spells. Ms Granger?“ he asked and she stood up, rolled back the sleeve and showed him her arm.

„I‘m really sorry about that, but I have to try something.“

She nodded, and he said: „Mudblood.“

„How dare you!“ Harry hissed, but Hermione held her arm and almost screamed out in pain. She fell on the floor and curled together. Her body shivered and she screamed much louder...

„Hermione!“ Narcissa knelt down to her and tried to calm her.

Lucius knelt also down and didn‘t hesitate to start to heal her.

„I need some potions.“ he said, and Narcissa called after her house elf and said: „Please bring us every healing potion I have. Quick!“

 

„You‘re asking your elf?!“ he asked and Narcissa said: „Think about your next words, Lucius! Yes I am asking my house elves....“

The house elf came back and they healed Hermione together with not a single word to each other...

 

„May I ask you something?“ Lucius asked after an hour or two, they weren‘t sure. Hermione laid deeply asleep on the bed and Narcissa held her hand and looked at him.

"That day ... at the Manor. Did you know that Dobby was there? On the chandelier?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw a grinning wife of mine ..." he said and she grinned, "No ... I did not know he was there. But when I saw him, I hoped it could all be over soon. Lucius, I loved you. I really did. Which way is not important. But..."

"I have changed."

"Yeah ... I hated you sometimes because you wanted so much power. You had everything, Lucius. You had me. You had Draco. But instead of surrendering Voldemort, you surrendered everything you've built. You gave up your family...“

„I thought he could give us an new world. A better world...“

„A world without muggleborns.“ Narcissa commented and he nodded.

He looked down on their hands and his cold mask fell.

 

„I‘ve lost you to a woman....“ he whispered and she took his hand and said: „You‘ve lost me long before her.... You made mistakes, but I don‘t want to lose you.... I still love you, Lucius. As a friend.“

He squeezed her hand and looked down at Hermione.

„Don‘t ask me why it‘s her.“ Narcissa whispered and he smiled and said: „You are both intelligent. And you both love books.“

She laughed and stroke Hermione‘s finger...

 

„I‘ll let you two alone...“ Lucius said after a while and stood up. He closed the door and went downstairs to find Draco and Harry in the parlour. He nodded and Harry stood up and followed him. Followed by Draco.

They entered an empty guest room and Lucius called Narcissa‘s house elf who was allowed to serve him.

„Cuby, please bring me every healing potions we had used on Ms Granger.“ the house elf nodded and vanished.

„Lay down, Harry. It‘s better if you‘ll pass out.“ Harry nodded and laid down on the bed.

Lucius took his hand and casted many spells and the scar opened as slowly as it was scratched in those years ago.

Draco waited patiently and watched his father.

Cuby came back and placed the potionson the bed.

„The blue one...“ Lucius muttered more to himself than to Draco, but it was Draco who gave him the vial.

Harry passed out after a few minutes and Lucius said: „Pour the orange one in his mouth, please.“

 

They didn‘t speak for a while and Lucius bandaged the hand. „He need rest now...“

Draco nodded and whispered a „Thank you.“

Lucius nodded and said: „I‘m sorry for everything I had done, Draco.“

„I know.... I mean.... I can‘t deny that I liked that life, you gave us. I had everything I‘ve ever wanted. But I learned something from Voldemort. Might is not everything.“

„That‘s true. I learned it too late.“ Lucius said.

„Dad....“ Draco started, but that simple word was everything Lucius needed.

That word, and Draco‘s gaze said one single thing: Forgiveness.

Both looked away and neither of them saw the tears in the other man‘s eyes....

 

„Draco....“ Harry muttered in his sleep... „I love you....“

Draco looked up at his father. Afraid of his reaction, but Lucius smiled, stood up and left the room....

 

———————————————————

 

„There she is....“ Narcissa whispered, when Hermione opened her eyes. „How are you, Sweetheart?“

„As if a hippogriff had kicked me.“

Narcissa laughed and kissed her.

„It was worthy....“ Narcissa said and lifted the bandage a bit, so that Hermione could take a look underneath it.

„It‘s gone?“

„Yes... may I try something?“ Hermione nodded, Narcissa closed her eyes, hesitated a few times, before she muttered: „Mudblood... I‘m so sorry...“ she looked at her girlfriend, but Hermione smiled and said: „Nothing. It doesn‘t hurt.“

"That's wonderful ... I swear, I'll never ..." She was interrupted by soft lips and deepened the kiss. "Actually ... you should sleep ..."

"And who said ... I have to sleep alone ...?" Hermione whispered to Narzissa's lips, and the older witch crept under the blanket and kissed Hermione's neck and moaned softly: "Naughty little witch ...."

"Could be ... but I want to show you how much I love you ..."

Narcissa put her hands on the pillow next to Hermione's head and looked down at her.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No ... it's just ... I love you too, but I thought ... I was just scared that it was one-sided ...I would surrender everything for you.... my blood status, my money, my soul.... my heart...“

„Narcissa, stop talking... please. I really love you.“ Narcissa blushed, leaned in, and kissed her....

 

 

END!


End file.
